tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest of Sous' Bay
The Conquest of Sous' Bay, officially ledgered by the taxmen of the Blue Mages' Guild as "Eunuch General Jeg Hohn's War for Conquest in the Far South," was one of the Sayerthenner Wars for Conquest, remembered primarily for three reasons: Funhf Xaar's dragonstir, the Battle for the Tunnel, and the installation of the House of Shen following its conclusion. The war was primarily waged for the sake of territorial conquest, but was justified by way of rumors that the king of Sous' Bay, Sous, was the cause of the Storm of Storms and the worsening frozen hurricanes. The storm Al Kalar was the final nail in the coffin for the Far South, and war became guaranteed. Unfortunately for the small country, Sous was not the cause of these supernatural storms, but instead it was his predecessor, Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning. Landeles would have been able to defeat Jeg Hohn's forces when they arrived at Marr Sai's Town, but Sous was completely outmatched by the nameless child, and he effectively lost the city in ten days. The king and his realist forces (from royal and leal) were forced to retreat into the Termite Tunnel, but were crushed by the blue mage Fuhnf Xaar. Xaar was one of the few people ever capable of causing dragonstirs on this Earth, and on that day, he demonstrated his power on an unprecedented scale. His output was easily a hundred fold what he expected, and nearly completely destroyed any opposition Hohn had in the tunnel. The king himself was killed, but his rightful heir, Mesmer, who had indeed inherited some lightning powers from Land, survived. Jeg Hohn and his forces pursued the remaining realists deep into the tunnel after consolidating control of the tunnel, clearing debris whilst travelling through it. Just past Termite Town, at a narrow pass within the tunnel, Jeg Hohn and his forces were ambushed by Mesmer and his remaining realists, hundreds of Irri displaced by the dragonstir, a wooly mammoth and tens of slaves stolen/freed from a Farnorthern slave trader in Yentenne. Under the cover of darkness, the realists made themselves known by lighting torches at the end of the mammoth's tusks. Although they were armed with the element of surprise, and looked even to outnumber Jeg Hohn, the realists lost the war and Mesmer himself was captured. After the Battle of the Tunnel, Jeg Hohn, three of his blue mages (including Xaar), sixteen soldiers, and Mesmer made it to Yentenne. There they recovered for several months while Mesmer was brutalized, and brainwashed into thinking that Jeg Hohn had saved his life, and that Sous endangered it by allowing him to lead a rebellion. Legacy: Mesmer later became the first Blue King of the House of Shen, advocating for male adoption among his blue mages. Since then, the ruling House has been made up of the Blue King, as well as his adopted brothers and sons, who all come from among the ranks of the Blue Mages. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Military History Category:History